Savin' Shego
by ShayUchiha88
Summary: Kim hears Shego singing a song. But what could it mean? A short songfic. KiGo fluff. My FIRST fanfic! I do not own the song, Nickelback does.


Savin' Shego

Shego sat in the empty lair. Drakken was in his lab, cooking up another "foolproof" plan, no doubt. Sighing, the green-skinned villainess put away her nail file. _I wonder what Kimmie's up to right now…._ She let her thoughts wander, unaware of the presence of a certain teen hero in the vents about thirty feet above her head. Kim peered down through a peek hole she had made with her laser lipstick. The redhead had snuck out of the house after studying for upcoming exams. _Why am I here, spying on my arch foe?_ She wondered._ SO not the drama!_ Meanwhile, Shego had found an acoustic guitar and decided to put the old instructment to use. Curious, the crime-fighting cheerleader made a bigger hole in the tin aluminum floor of her hiding place and shifted into a more comfortable position. _Hmm…this could be interesting._ The ex- heroine strummed a soft tune, plucking the strings with a gloveless hand. Then she began to sing:

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin', oh, I reach for you….._

Kim was surprised by how perfect, so angelic Shego's voice sounded as the sweet music reached her ears.

_Well, I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in, all I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin', all I scream for you, hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

It was like she had the redhead under a spell. Kim held her breath, completely mesmerized by the sound and words that escaped from the raven-haired beauty's lips. Still strumming the guitar gently, Shego continued with the chorus:

_Show me what its like is_

_To be the last one standing, and teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me, say it to me_

_And I'm leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

The hidden hero gazed intently down at the singing villainess and smiled. _Who knew Shego could sing so beautifully? She's amazing!_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me, _the plasma-wielding sidekick sang in her glorious serenity.

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city wall ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_All I scream for you, come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need is you, hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', hurry I'm fallin'_

"Who is she talking about?" Kim whispered to no one.

_All I need is you, come please I'm callin'_

_And all I scream for you, hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like, to be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right, and I'll show you can be_

_And say it for me, say it to me, and I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth savin' me_

_Hurry I'm falling....._

The redheaded teen hummed along to the rest of the song, heartfelt by it's simple meaning. It sounded like Shego was in love. But with whom was a mystery to her. That's when the thin layer of tin aluminum supporting Kim creaked under her weight. Kimberly Ann Possible came crashing down, landing painfully to the ground below. "Ouch! ughhh...." she groaned, rubbing her now tender backside. "Well, well. What have we here?" Shego said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Kim rubbed the back of her neck nervously. " Um, ho there, Shego." The addressed woman frowned, raising her eyebrow. " I can explain!" The younger woman stood up and brushed herself off. "Don't you know spying is invading someone else's privacy?" the green villainess replied, as if she was scolding a five-year old. "That was beautiful, Kim breathed. This took her enemy by surprise. Without saying another word, Shego carefully leaned the guitar against a nearby table. Flushing from embearassment, the hero stared at her feet. "You....liked it?" Shego asked a bit hesitantly . Kim looked up, meeting the other woman's familiar green eyes. "Yeah. It was so...." she tried to find the right word. "Beautiful?" The once-a-Team-Go-member offered, quietly. " Yeah." There was an awkward silence, the only sounds were Kim's shallow breathing and the pattering of rain on the lair's roof. Suddenly, Shego turned and ran down a dim-lighted hallway, with Kim hot in pursuit. "SHEGO! stop! Where are you going?!" She yelled after the fleeing criminal.

After turning a sharp corner, the escaping villainess picked up speed. The panting redhead skidded to a stop when she reached an open door. Wind and rain blew in, making her shiver. _Why did she run away?_ Kim stepped outside to find herself on the rooftop. It was pouring rain, drenching the teen's mission clothing. "Shego?" She gasped as she felt something press up against her. "Why are you here Princess?" said a voice next to her ear. "I-I wanted..to..see you." Shego's warm breath tickled the back of the heroine's neck, making her shiver. Her heart was pounding at the close proxsimity. "Tell me...Kim Possible. How do I make you feel?" _Now I feel as if I died and gone to heaven...._ "You make me feel....safe." A chuckle. "The most dangerous villainess in the world makes you feel safe?" Kim swallowed then nodded. "So oyu sang that song for me?" "What do ya think?" Shego said, dryly. Then added in a softer tone. "Yeah, kimmie. I did." "Shego?" "Hmm?" "I had a dream about you...." Kim whispered. The villainess pressed her body against the smaller woman's. Even through her wet clothes, she could feel Shego's higher- than- normal body temperature. _One effect from the comet.._ "What was it about?" The redhead turned face her foe. Shego's jet-black hair was completely wet, like hers. kim thought it made her look wild and somewhat more beautiful. "In my dream-" She looked up at Shego. Eyes identical to hers stared back, showing a hint of confusion mixed with something else." "-you held me like this..."

The green woman's eyes widened as the cheerleader timidly wrapped both arms around her slim, perfectly curved body. After getting a firm grip on the slippery catsuit, Kim nuzzled Shego's neck. Hesitantly, the older woman wrapped _her_ arms around the teen, with one hand at her waist and the other at the small of Kim's back. Then the raven-haired beauty held on to the small hero tighter and being taller, rested her cheek on top of Kim's head. All the tension had left the villainess' body. Now _she_ felt like she had died and gone to heaven. The redhead could hear Shego's heart beat faster. She smiled, enjoying the perpetual bliss and warmth of the other woman. Inhaling deeply, the smell of peppermint and Shego's own natural scent wafted through the crime-fighter's nose. Shego had never let anybody stay this close to her. _Ever._ But she never thought that she'd hold this beautiful girl in her arms. _I can't believe I'm embracing Kim Possible. KIM POSSIBLE!! _After a few more long, heavenly minutes of this, she was the first to speak. "So what happened next?"Shego murmured. kim took a small step back. Their eyes met again, their face now only inches apart. "Then...." The heroine boldly eaned closer to her archenemy. Shego studied the teen's face, taking in her flawless features. kim leaned even closer, their noses touched. _Oh my god! Kimmie's gonna KISS me!!_ Kim's lips partly slightly and she closed in the space between them. It was not what either of them expected.

The kiss started out gentle and begin to get more intimate. Shego returned the kiss as much as Kim put into it. Both woman felt tthe passion and desire that had built up between them through the years. The villainess gently took her Kimmie's head in her gloved hands and deepened the kiss. Soon, they broke it off for some much needed air. The rain had stopped and now moonlight flooded down on the pair. It made Shego's wet black-and-green catsuit sparkle and it made her skin luminate with a soft green glow. "I love you, Kim." "I love you, too, Shego." Kim smiled and rested her forehead against her new lover's. " And....you're definitely worth saving."

THE END!


End file.
